Only Bent, Never Broken
by Red0313
Summary: Mrs. Scully's POV during Wetwired when Scully loses her mind.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A couple of things. 1.) I wanted to write this because Wetwired touched my heart. The end was just so incredible. It was the subtle Mulder and Scully moment that melts my heart. So, I wanted to write it in Mrs. Scully's POV. 2.) Did you know that Fanfiction started because of The X-files. Mulder and Scully started Shipping. How cool, right?!

Also: I own nothing :)

So, please enjoy!

It was the middle of the night. All of the sudden, I heard a pounding on my front door. I quickly made work of my robe and ran down the stairs. As a mother of an FBI Agent, I have to always expect the unexpected. As I pulled the door open, I saw Dana. She looked frightened and even broken. I immediately pulled her into my arms. After our embrace, we went to the couch. I didn't want to pry; I wanted to give her time to collect her thoughts. She looked at me and stuttered a couple of times.

"Dana, I am going to go make us some tea. Why don't you collect your thoughts, and when I come back, we can talk about whatever is bothering you." She looked at me with wide eyes and shook her head. When I walked away I heard her take her coat off and catch her breath. Five minutes later she looks to have calmed down, somewhat.

"Alright, Dana, why don't you tell me what is bothering you." I try to coax it out of her. She takes a deep breath and says, " I know you won't believe me, Mom, but I think Mulder is trying to kill me." I look at her, and I almost want to giggle. "Dana, that is nonsense. I have never heard something so absurd in my life, especially from your mouth." I quickly realize she is not kidding with me, for she gives me a serious look. "Mom, I am not kidding with you. I saw him sitting outside my motel room, talking with one of the guys who tries shutting the X-files down. They looked like they were planning something." She literally believes the man that loves her so deeply, wants to kill her.

"Dana, I want you to calm down. Fox would never lye a finger on you, and you have to know that." I try to explain to her that Fox is a gentle giant. She doesn't believe me. Call me paranoid, but something isn't right with my daughter. I have heard the way she talks about Fox, and she is well aware that he would never hurt her. "Mom, I know what I saw. He is always preaching about trust, but look at him now! What do I do, Mom?" She looks like she is about to break.

"Dana, you need to go clean yourself up, and settle down." She takes a couple breaths and considers this. She walks to the bathroom and I know she is in there throwing cold water on her face. As she is in the bathroom, I hear a knock at my door. I immediately know that it is Fox. I hope that Dana hasn't heard the door. I know that this is a terrible time, and he will only trigger Dana's anger again. I quickly run to the door and act like I have just been awoken.

I open the door and it is Fox. I try to pull off the sleepy, yet annoyed look. He doesn't buy it for a millisecond. I wonder how many times Dana has used that one on him. She is just like me. He pushes his way through the door. He scans the room and that is the exact time that Dana comes out with her gun drawn. I panic. I can see her eyes. They look like she has no mercy.

I do the only reasonable thing. "Dana, put down the gun!" I try to talk her down. But, I didn't go to the FBI Academy. I don't know how to negotiate. I only hope that she would listen to her mother. I don't know why. She didn't listen to me as a child, why would she listen now? She considers it for a quick second, or so I thought. I realize she will not back down. I see the look in Fox's eyes, and he looks heart broken. These two have no idea how much they love one another. I do the only logical thing.

I jump in front of Fox, acting as a shield. I don't cover his whole body, but I hope it gives Dana a wake up call. It doesn't, and I think it only makes her more angry. She yells at me. At first it made me flinch, but I realized this wasn't my daughter. "Mom, get out of the way," she cries. I don't know why she had thought Fox turned on her and not I. Maybe their bond ran deeper than I thought.

Fox tries to talk to her, but she doesn't want to hear any of it. She blames him for Missy's death, the chip in her neck, and anything else that has happened to her. I know that he is taking this all to heart, and he will never forget about it. The way he gasps I know she just confirmed all of his fears and doubts. I quickly fix her mistake. "Dana, you know that's not true!" She starts to cry. "Mom, he's never trusted me!" I know that isn't true at all.

Fox cuts in and confidently says, "Scully, you are the only one I trust." My heart broke for these two. Their love ran deeper than I had ever imagined. I quickly recovered. "Dana, I would never let anyone hurt you. You know that. Now put down the gun."

I slowly make my way over to her and she crumbles in my arms. She finally allows herself to cry, and I hear a click. I look behind me and Fox has left. Dana looks up at me. "Mom, do you think he will ever forgive me?" She is back to her old self, and I have never been more thankful. "Yes, Sweetheart, Fox will forgive you."

TBC

Please leave a review. I love reviews :)

RED


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing!

Mulder's POV

Last night was a lot to take in. Did Scully really think those things of me? I didn't think so, but I have been wrong before. I am heading up to Scully's hospital room right now. I almost make it to her door, that is slightly ajar and I hear my name. I stop for a moment, and eavesdrop. I know it isn't very polite, but I am desperate right now for answers. I stop breathing, as if they can hear me.

"Mom, I feel so ridiculous." Scully is laying a guilt trip on herself. Something I am all too familiar with. "Sweetheart, Fox will forgive you." Mrs. Scully is right. Scully could do anything, and I will always forgive her. Love will do that to a person. "I know, Mom, but how could I honestly believe he would betray me? Mulder would never hurt me, and I know that. As far as him killing Missy and putting this thing in my neck, I don't believe that. I don't believe that for a second." I hear her falter for a bit and I know she is tearing up at sound of her sister's name.

"I know you don't believe that, Dana. Fox knows better. You may have hurt him, but I know he will understand." I was feeling hurt last night, but I do understand. I have done a few crazy, unexplainable things to Scully. It wouldn't be fair if I held this against her. "Why do you think I directed my anger towards him, Mom?" The room goes silent. I think they may have busted me, but then Mrs. Scully starts to say something.

"Dana, I think your anger was triggered by fear. I think that your biggest fears have to do with Fox. You are always striving for his trust and approval. Let's not forget how you feel about one another." I hear Scully take a gasp. Scully has nothing to prove to me. And what does Mrs. Scully mean, 'feel about one another.' Is it that obvious?

"Mom, please don't start with that. Mulder and I are just really close friends." I hear Scully whine. It was a cute little whine. I take this as my cue to walk in, but not before I hear Mrs. Scully say, "for now!"

Is she right? Will there be more between Scully and me? Only time will tell. I think that Scully and I have a lot to work out before then though. For right now, I am content with a healthy Scully. I walk in with my hands up in a surrender movement. I get a smile out of Scully. I turn the tv off and sit next to her bed. Mrs. Scully silently leaves the room. I give her a grateful smile. I owe her so very much.

"How are you feeling?" I have to ask her. "Ashamed," she pauses for a second. "I was so sure you were going to kill me. It felt like the whole world was out to get me." I laugh at her statement. "Well, now you know how I feel most of the time." I make a joke to lighten the mood.

"Mulder, I want you to know that I never thought for one second you killed my sister or put this chip in my neck. And I know for certain you didn't abduct me." I am glad she finally reveals this to me. I know I heard it eavesdropping, and she probably knows I was, but it good to hear her tell it directly towards me. "I can only hope that you can forgive me, Mulder." I nod my head. "You know I already have." She smiles at me, and I know we are okay.

"What do you think caused my little outburst?" She asks me and I have to tell her. "Well, I think it is fear that gets to people." She thinks about it for a second. "You mean, like my fear that you would betray me?" This comment hurts me for a second, but I quickly shake it off. I nod my head and she grabs my hand.

"Mulder, as long as we are together, I promise I will never doubt you or our trust in one another again." She looks into my eyes. It was probably one of the sweetest things she has ever said to me. "I will always trust you, Scully." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I promise that I would come back and see her later. She shook her hand in agreement, and I walked out the door. I look at her through the window and watched her close her eyes. She really was all I had left in this lifetime.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW

RED


End file.
